Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to a notification apparatus and an object position notification method thereof, and for example, to a notification apparatus capable of notifying a user of a position of an object and an object position notification method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic and communication fields, portable phones such as smart phones among terminal devices may have many various functions. For example, with the rapid development of data processing technology as well as wireless communication technology, user terminal apparatuses such as portable phones has served to perform various functions such as Internet connection, video communication, internet banking, and the like. With the rapid propagation of the portable phones, most of communication in human being relationship may be accomplished through portable phones, and thus mobile terminals have been sold as essential communication apparatuses in the modern life.
With the development of computer technology, communication technology, and home electronics technology, home network management services that in-home devices and systems are coupled and managed through a home network are emerged and are spotlighted as future-oriented technology.
Information appliances connected through the home network in home may exchange data with each other and may communicate with various user terminals. For example, the user may control all the home appliances connected through the home network in home using a user interface (UI) provided in the user terminal apparatus such as a portable phone regardless of time and a place.
In recent years, as part of utilization of the home network system, the research on directions for providing new service which closely approaches to the user's life have been accelerated beyond the inherent functions of the home appliances in home.